<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five times the older SuperM members thought Taeyong was dating someone and the one time they found out whom by bubutaeyongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520594">Five times the older SuperM members thought Taeyong was dating someone and the one time they found out whom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubutaeyongie/pseuds/bubutaeyongie'>bubutaeyongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Baekhyun Taemin and Kai being good Hyungs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Fluff, Idols, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Taeyong and Jaehyun are in love, other nct members are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubutaeyongie/pseuds/bubutaeyongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun, Taemin and Jongin have a suspicion about Taeyong being in a realtionship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five times the older SuperM members thought Taeyong was dating someone and the one time they found out whom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>This is my first time posting here. Please note that English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. This was written in one sitting and is not proofread otherwise I would have either changed everything and deleted it or procrastinated posting it. Again, I‘m sorry for mistakes. </p>
<p>For some reason i really like 5+1 Things and I love Jaeyong, so this happened. The mentioned events might not be in chronological order and I have no idea about the reality of idol life.</p>
<p>This is a work of fiction and not intended to harm anyone. </p>
<p>Have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-1-</p>
<p>It has been only a few weeks since they found out about the SuperM project and about a week since they started practising. Baekhyun truly liked it. He was happy about spending time with Taemin apart from when he was visiting the Exo dorms to visit Jongin and he quickly grew fond of the Nct/WayV members. Though he still didn’t understand why they had different group names. To him they were all a part of Nct, wasn’t that the entire concept of an ever-growing, international group? Anyways, he liked them a lot, they were such talented and nice people. </p>
<p>He often had to smile at the friendship between Ten and Taeyong, they reminded him a lot of Jongin and Taemin, a perfect dance-team onstage and a goofy pair of best friends off stage. What made him wonder though, was that Ten always seemed to act a bit suspicious around Taeyong. He’d often shoot him winks, whisper or mouth something to him or wiggled his eyebrows. And Taeyong almost always blushed at that. It was like Ten knew a secret of his which Taeyong was very shy about. </p>
<p>Today, they were practising on the Jopping dance routine and as soon as Taeyong entered the practise room, Ten who had been quietly conversing with Lucas, was all over him. Whispering something and poking Taeyong in the side. Baekhyun chuckled lightly when he saw Mark and Lucas locking gazes across the room and simultaneously rolling their eyes at their hyung’s antics. </p>
<p>Ten’s constant teasing continued throughout practise and it made Baekhyun wonder. What was Ten teasing Taeyong about? It looked like a relationship but Taeyong couldn’t be dating anyone, could he? Technically, they weren’t completely forbidden from dating as long as they kept it a secret but Taeyong seemed way too busy to be in a relationship. The poor boy couldn’t catch a break, he was constantly on roll, jumping between Nct 127 and SuperM practise with Mark, his solo song release which he had been plummeted into right after coming back from their Nct 127 tour and his obligations as Nct’s leader. And every (rare) free minute he spent practising extra or in a studio. He couldn’t be possibly dating someone while doing all this. Baekhyun was concerned about Taeyong’s physical and mental health already, he was so skinny and often seemed close to fainting from exhaustion, he couldn’t imagine him hiding a relationship at the same time. </p>
<p>His gaze caught onto Ten wiggling his eyebrows and poking Taeyong while they were looking at something on the older’s phone, causing the boy to hide his phone while blushing furiously. He looked like a teenager in love. When Taeyong looked up and caught his gaze, he gave him a small smile before turning back to storing away his phone. It was time to continue practise and as soon as the music started, Baekhyun forgot about all the teasing between Ten and Taeyong and his suspicions and completely focused on the music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-2-</p>
<p>It was sometime between two and three at night when Taemin woke up craving a glass of water. Silently he sneaked out of his room, hoping to not wake anybody up. His body was definitely not used to being in a different time-zone and he felt way too awake for the middle of the night. Once he got his glass of water he originally planned to just go back to his room, but a slim figure outside the sliding glass doors caught his eye. After the initial confusion and sudden panic, he recognized Taeyong’s purple hair. The boy was sitting outside, crouching in one of the seats of the sitting area with his phone to his ear. He looked so small, like a child and Taemin was immediately worried for the younger, especially when he approached him after he had ended his call with a whispered “I love you too” and Taemin saw the tears in the younger’s eyes.</p>
<p>Slowly he approached the younger dancer. </p>
<p>“Taeyong-ah, are you okay?”, he felt a bit stupid asking, when the younger was clearly upset and crying but he felt a bit awkward since they hadn’t known each other closelc for that long. Taeyong frantically wiped his teary eyes upon realizing he wasn’t alone before giving him a small, pained smile.  </p>
<p>“I’m fine”, he croaked out despite his obvious distress and Taemin was having none of it. He slowly walked up to the purple-haired boy and wrapped a blanket he got off the couch about his trembling shoulders before sitting down next to him. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Taeyong-ah? Are you homesick?” </p>
<p>Taeyong just nodded, a fresh set of tears rolling down his pale cheeks accepting the older’s warm hug. Taemin felt like homesickness wasn’t the only thing upsetting Taeyong but didn’t press further, stroking the rapper’s hair instead while slightly rocking them side to side. </p>
<p>“I really miss my members”, Taeyong silently whispered, “we’re normally always travelling all together and I’m just not used to being apart from them for so long.” Taemin hummed understanding, he remembered the first time he was on promotions without his hyungs and how he had felt so lost being in a foreign country while they were at home in South Korea. </p>
<p>“Was that who you were on the phone with?, he asked carefully.</p>
<p>Taeyong nodded, “I didn’t wake you up, did I ?” He suddenly sounded nervous but Taemin just shook his head. “Nah, I woke up by myself, time zones kinda ruin my sleep schedule.” The younger nodded, seeming relieved. </p>
<p>“I was calling Jaehyun, I just miss him a lot.” </p>
<p>“You are very close, huh?” Taemin wasn’t sure whether he was prying too much, but Taeyong seemed to relax while talking, so he tried to keep up the conversation.</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s sort of my best friend”, Taeyong explained. Taemin felt like they were more than just best friends from the way Taeyong had ended the phone call and how much the distance seemed to affect him, but he decided not to poke about it further, instead urging Taeyong to tell him more about the younger Nct member, realising it was a topic that calmed the rapper down. It wasn’t his business anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-3-</p>
<p>The time in the US really deepened their relationship and they all got to know each other better, which is why the Baekhyun immediately realised something was off with Taeyong lately. For two days already he seemed to be out of it. It didn’t really affect his dancing, but as soon as the music stopped, his mind seemed to be far away. He also looked a lot more tired than usual, like he wasn’t sleeping at all and didn’t seem to be eating regularly.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was worried. Taeyong had quickly caught his eye when they first met and he had an urge to take care of the younger more than the other members. He just looked so frail and like someone should take care of him. This assumption quickly proved itself wrong, as Taeyong was actually very capable of taking care of himself and his skinny figure seemed to be natural for him. Baekhyun still always had an extra eye on him, feeling responsible not only because he was the leader of their group but also because he truly liked Taeyong a lot and wanted to make sure that the younger was fine while working so hard. </p>
<p>Mark, Ten and Lucas also appeared to treat Taeyong like they were walking on eggshells. They shot him countless worried glances and spoke softly with him, like they were afraid he’d break down any second. Taemin and Jongin also seemed to notice something was off and Jongin actually approached Baekhyun on the third day of practise when they were eating breakfast at their dorm.</p>
<p>“Hyung?”, Jongin nudged the older as they sat in the living room, tiredly eating their meal. “Do you think there is something wrong with Taeyong? He seems off and Mark mentioned something along the lines of Taeyong not sleeping at their dorm lately.”</p>
<p>“He’s not sleeping at their dorm? Where do you think he sleeps instead?”, Baekhyun was immediately filled with worry, suddenly feeling awake despite the early hour. Something had to be truly wrong for Taeyong to not sleep at their dorm. </p>
<p>“Mark said, he sometimes sleeps in his studio but usually not more than a night and he normally comes back to the dorm in the morning.” Jongin was absentmindedly stirring his coffee with way too much milk to cover up the taste (Baekhyun never understood how someone can hate the taste of coffee).</p>
<p>“I’ll try to talk to him later”, he answered, already thinking about ways to approach Taeyong on the topic and maybe make him come over if he didn’t want to go back to his own dorm. He didn’t like the idea of the younger sleeping in a studio. </p>
<p>At practise Taeyong was still looking absentminded and even more tired than before. He also didn’t check his phone a single time during their breaks, something he usually did. When they were finished and Taeyong didn’t follow Mark to go back to their dorm, Baekhyun tentatively approached the younger. </p>
<p>“Taeyong-ah? Wanna have a sleepover?” The approach honestly wasn’t the best Baekhyun ever came up with but it seemed to work as Taeyong agreed after giving him a confused look. So they got his stuff from the rapper’s tiny studio where he indeed seemed to have slept as he had multiple sets of clothes there and together with Jongin left for Exo’s dorm.</p>
<p>The dorm unsurprisingly was completely deserted, the other members were all visiting their families as no one except Baekhyun and Jongin had promotions at the moment. So they decided to order some chicken for a very late dinner and sat down in the living room together after taking turns in quickly showering. Taeyong ended up sitting next to Baekhyun, leaning against the older’s side while Jongin sat on his other side, worriedly glancing at his skinny wrists peeking out from the oversized hoodie Taeyong was wearing. Jongin was sure that Taeyong while already being skinny had lost weight recently. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about what’s bugging you lately?” Baekhyun asked like the direct person he is while stroking the youngest’s hair, something they had learned to calm the Nct leader. Taeyong nodded slightly, curling in to himself more. </p>
<p>“I had a fight with the others. I’m sorry if it’s affecting our group.” Baekhyun sighted, “Don’t apologize for fighting with somebody. It’s a part of every relationship to fight, we fight with the others all the time. MInd telling us what it was about? You don’t have to but we might be able to help.”</p>
<p>“Jaehyun thinks I don’t eat enough and the others kind of all jumped in to us fighting and ganged up on me about that. I’m trying, really, but sometimes I just don’t feel like eating or have no time and they just keep pressuring me so I kind of snapped and left.” Taeyong clearly seemed embarrassed about walking out on his members instead of talking civilly but Baekhyun and Jongin understood. They knew how packed Taeyong’s schedule must be and also knew how hard it was to fit proper meals in between. </p>
<p>“I’m not intentionally starving myself, I promise”, Taeyong continued, “but sometimes I just don’t want to eat and go straight to bed but they force me to eat first when I’m not even hungry and I hate being controlled like that. I’m an adult, I can take care of myself and make my own decisions.” Baekhyun had to refrain himself from cooing at the cute pout on Taeyong’s face, focusing on the problem instead. </p>
<p>“Maybe they are just worried, Taeyong-ah. And they want to make sure you are healthy”, Baekhyun tried to explain, “of course it is wrong of them to gang up on you but they might not know how to help you instead. I’m not saying you’re the one at fault here, no one is innocent here but try to see things from their perspective. You are very skinny, Taeyong-ah, and you work a lot and burn a lot of calories while doing so, way more than you eat. They are probably worried and just don’t know how to approach the topic so they jumped on the first opportunity they got.” Taeyong was nodding slowly but still seemed uneasy. Jongin carefully nudged him to tell them what was bothering him.</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m too skinny? Like the ugly skinny? So Jaehyun doesn’t want me anymore?” Neither of them got why Jaehyun should have a strong opinion on Taeyong’s body despite wanting him to be healthy like a good friend would, but they were sure to tell Taeyong that he was skinny but it didn’t make him ugly or anything.</p>
<p>“Taeyong-ah, you are skinny, yes but it doesn’t make you look bad. I’m sure Jaehyun just wants you to be healthy.” Jongin tried to reassure the younger. Baekhyun just wanted to add something when Taeyong’s phone rang. The name “Jaehyunnie” with a red heart symbol and a kiss emoji flashed across the screen before Taeyong just muted the device and turned it around. “You should talk, Taeyong-ah”, Baekhyun suggested carefully, refraining from pushing TAeyong to answer the call.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk to him right now, I’ll talk to him tomorrow”, Taeyong pouted slightly, leaning back against Baekhyun. The older nodded in understanding and they decided to watch a move to take Taeyong’s mind off things after making him promise to really clear up the fight on the next day. None of the two mentioned the emoji’s on Jaehyun’s phone contact. They felt like that wasn’t a topic to discuss right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-4-</p>
<p>It was a hectic day. They had a photoshooting for SuperM and the dressing room was packed with people. Stylists were rushing, handing them their outfits and the make-up artists were trying to fix their make-up as quickly and efficiently as possible. They had been late due to traffic and there were only three seats to get the make-up done. </p>
<p>Taemin almost didn’t notice in the mess hadn’t he been waiting for his make-up to get done closely next to Ten and Taeyong. Out of the corner of his eye he suddenly saw Ten shriek surprisingly silent and continuously poking a spot on Taeyong’s collar bone that suspiciously looked like a faded love-bite. Taemin really wasn’t the person to pry but he was a curious nature and had been half raised by Kibum who honestly was a gossip-king so he couldn’t help but shuffle a bit closer to the two best friends to find out why Ten was so excited about Taeyong having a hickey. Despite the fact that as far a s Taemin was concerned, Taeyong was single and they weren’t allowed to hook up with random people by company policy and okay, Taemin wanted to know the gossip. Blame Kibum for influencing him.</p>
<p>So he shuffled close enough to hear Ten ask: “So you two made up finally, huh?” While ominously wiggling his eyebrows and giving Taeyong a smug smile. Taeyong on the other hand was blushing furiously, hand rising up to cover the faded mark while simultaneously trying to hit Ten on the shoulder and shuffle away from his best friends poking hands without disturbing anyone in the cramped dressing room. </p>
<p>Meanwhile Taemin was wondering. If Taeyong making up with someone resulted in him having a hickey, was he actually dating somebody? If yes, who? Who was he dating while being constantly busy in the SM company building? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongin was stressed and tired. He couldn’t wait for the photoshoot to be over and spend the rest of the evening battling Sehun and Taemin for the Mario Kart champion. But right now, they were still in the middle of the photo shoot. They just finished another round of pictures and had to change outfits and makeup. He never got the point of changing make-up styles in between different styles, when they still have a similar vibe. Why can’t they just do a neutral style that fits multiple outfits? </p>
<p>Normally, photo shoots were fun and he actually liked them. But today they were in a rush because they had gotten caught up in traffic causing them to be about one and a half hours behind schedule. Because of this, today’s photo shoot wasn’t fun. Everybody was just stressed and running around. </p>
<p>Currently, he was sitting beside Lucas who looked like he was about to fall asleep while getting his makeup redone. Oh boy, could he relate. He’d love to take a nap but the stylist had started to redo his hair, so he had to keep his head up, looking straight at the huge, lit up mirror before him. That’s when he noticed Taeyong.</p>
<p>The younger wasn’t far behind him in the cramped dressing room and currently shirtless, simultaneously talking to a manager and waiting for the stylist to find the shirt he was supposed to be wearing. One of the ceiling lights was directly shining down onto him, highlighting a faded but still dark spot on his prominent collar bone. Was that a hickey? Jongin was confused, he was sure that Taeyong spent the entire last week with SuperM working from early in the morning to late at night when they went home to their dorms. When was Taeyong supposed to get a hickey? </p>
<p>His eyes widened slightly. Or was he actually dating one of his band members? Jongin wasn’t unfamiliar with the idea of group mates dating, after all he witnessed years of Chanyeol and Baekhyun going from best friends to lovers. But Taeyong didn’t seem like he was dating someone from his own group. Or he was just really good at hiding it. Chanyeol and Bekhyun had always been painfully obvious but maybe Taeyong and whoever he was dating were more subtle. Just who could it be?</p>
<p>“Okay, we’re done.”, the stylist’s voice interrupted Jongin’s train of thoughts. Quickly, he got up and thanked her before following the manager to the photo shooting room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was finally evening and they finished the photoshoot with just a half an hour overtime. Baekhyun was exhausted but looking forward to spending the rest of the night in his boyfriend's arms. Lately, he and Chanyeol hadn’t gotten to spend  a lot of time together but their four year anniversary was coming up in a few days and they had managed to get the day off. Happily humming to himself he walked back into the dressing room past a bewildered Mark who couldn’t seem to fathom how someone could have energy at such a late hour. ‘Well, he’ll understand once he has a lover’, Baekhyun thought to himself, walking over to his bag to get out his own clothes.</p>
<p>All changed, they finally sat in the car together to make their way home, hopefully without being caught up in traffic again. Baekhyun ended up sitting next to Taeyong, who almost immediately fell asleep on his shoulder. Smiling Baekhyun adjusted the others seatbelt before turning on his playlist of songs he and Chanyeol recorded a few months ago and leaning back against his seat, slowly drifting off into a light slumber.</p>
<p>The sudden halt of the car caused him to wake up again. They had ended up in traffic again. This is why Baekhyun preferred travelling by airplane or at night. To their luck, they ended up driving home during Seoul’s late rush hour. </p>
<p>Taeyong’s head fell back against his shoulder and Baekhyun carefully looked over at the rapper who was still fast asleep. His black hoodie had shifted a little, revealing a small, dark mark against his collar bone. Baekhyun suppressed a smile while fixing the younger’s hoodie. He already had suspicions of Taeyong being in a relationship when they first started practising, his incling had solidified over time. First when they were in the US and Taeyong was oftentimes texting someone while smiling to himself and recently, when he had a fight with the other Nct members. He had been so worried about what Jaehyun thought of him and the younger singer seemed to care a lot about Taeyong if he was addressing such a delicate topic. </p>
<p>Baekhyun himself was to hide a relationship, especially one with a fellow bandmate so he never pressed the issue further, waiting for Taeyong to be comfortable enough to tell him himself, but he hoped Taeyong would say something soon. He didn’t want the younger to feel like he had to hide something so important from him and the other SuperM members, they’d all support him anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-5-</p>
<p>Neither Jongin nor Mark knew when they had started video calling each other. But it had turned into a habit when they weren’t promoting together as SuperM. Especially now, with a rapidly spreading epidemic, or was it already a pandemic? Jongin wasn’t sure anymore, he only knew that he missed meeting Mark. The young rapper had become like a little brother to him. </p>
<p>At the beginning, Jongin had often facetimed Taemin but one day he’d accidentally called Mark instead and now he was switching between the two if they weren’t on call altogether or Taemin had infiltrated his apartment like the true best friend he is. At the moment, Jongin is on call with Mark, catching up with the younger while waiting for Taemin to arrive and hoping he’d bring chicken with him. </p>
<p>Mark was sitting somewhere in what he assumed was their dorms living room or kitchen. He had moved out of his own room to find a charger and just stayed there. </p>
<p>“ - and then he came up with the dump idea to put chocolate in everyone’s food so we had to eat ramen with chocolate.”, Mark was currently telling him about a prank their maknae Haechan - Jongin wanted to meet the boy so badly ever since he found out he also liked MIchael Jackson - pulled on them when he saw the two figures in the back.</p>
<p>They seemed to be cooking together, side by side and Jongin was sure one of them was Taeyong because he recognized his laughter and the customized sweater he had been wearing to practise before. Jongin wasn’t entirely sure who the other member was but he was taller than Taeyong and Jongin already had an inkling of who it could be.</p>
<p>While Mark and his call went on, he kept catching glances of the two people in the back, finding out his intuition was true when the taller person responded to a shouted “Jaehyun!” from somewhere in the dorm. The two of them seemed close, a lot closer than they were on camera, from what Jongin could tell after having seen a few videos of Nct online. They were working together perfectly, moving around each other without seeming to burn anything - something Jongin and Taemin always did which is why they ate takeout most of the time - and conversing quietly while cooking. </p>
<p>Jongin wasn’t blind and neither was Mark but none of them mentioned how Jaehyun’s hand rested on Taeyong’s lower back whenever he reached around the other. Or how Taeyong leaned into Jaehyun while stirring in the pot. Only when he caught a glimpse of Taeyong pressing a quick kiss to the taller’s jaw and Jaehyun wrapped his arms about the older’s waist, he asked Mark to move somewhere else to give the two a bit of privacy. Taeyong would say something when he wanted to. Until then, it wasn’t Jongin’s place to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+1</p>
<p>They were back to practising together when Taeyong finally told them. He had been a bit absentminded again and when Baekhyun asked what’s wrong, he broke his silence.</p>
<p>“Jaehyun is going to act in a drama. I’m proud of him, but he is so distanced lately.” Taeyong looked a lot like a dejected puppy, sitting on the floor while staring at his feet. They all sat in some sort of crooked circle of tiredness but Taeyong looked like practise wasn’t the reason for his exhaustion.</p>
<p>“He told me last”, he silently continued, “I am supposed to be his boyfriend but I’m the last to know.” </p>
<p>It took a few seconds for Taeyong to realise what he just slipped. A frightful expression on his face he slowly looked up at the older members before him. All the Nct members knew about their relationship but he had never told anything to Baekhyun, Taemin and Jongin.</p>
<p>“I-”, he started to say something, his throat closing up with fear.</p>
<p>“We know, Taeyong-ah”, Baekhyun interrupted him warmly, “and we don’t care as long as you’re happy.” Taemin and Jongin nodded in agreement, effectively rolling a big stone of worry off of Taeyong’s heart. They knew and they weren't bothered by it. He had no reason to be afraid.</p>
<p>“Can we meet him though?”, Taemin asked cheerfully. He had wanted to get to know more of the Nct members closer but hadn’t had the chance to, why not start with Taeyong’s boyfriend. <br/>So they decided that they were going to meet him but first Taeyong had to tell his lover that the others knew of their relationship and ask him why he was so distanced lately.</p>
<p>It was shortly past midnight when Mark and Taeyong entered their dorm building together. Their practise had ended at eleven at night but after dropping the bomb, Taeyong had to answer curious questions from the Hyungs on how long they had been together - since April 2017 - how they had gotten together - a long story of years of crushing on each other and lots of tension, making their members go crazy around them - and whether their managers knew and were cool about it - only a few knew but they were fine with it, helping them stay low - and many more. </p>
<p>Now they were entering the building, riding the elevator up to the tenth floor, not stopping at Taeyong’s floor. He wanted to talk to his lover. The dorm was silent except for the noise of an anime that Yuta, Taeil and Jungwoo were watching on the TV. Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“Hi”, Taeyong greeted softly, to not wake up Jungwoo who had fallen asleep sprawled halfway across Taeil, “where’s Jae?”</p>
<p>“His room”, Yuta answered with a smirk while forcing Mark to sit down next to him, not even giving him a chance to shower or change. “Have fun.”, he added, making Taeyong roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at him. Childish, yes, but sometimes they had to be after spending most of their teenage years in practise rooms.</p>
<p>Taeyong silently entered Jaehyun’s and Jungwoo’s shared room after knocking, immediately spotting his boyfriend on the bed, drama script in hand. </p>
<p>“Hey Jae, we need to talk.” Sometimes it was better to get right to the topic instead of stalling around. Jaehyun nodded, “sure”, placing his script on the floor next to his bed and patting the space next to himself for Taeyong to sit down.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Taeyong asked nodding towards the script, “I had to find out from Johnny, didn't you want me to know?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun sighted, playing with Taeyong’s fingers while answering. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first. I didn’t think I’d get the role and didn’t want to disappoint you. And once I got it, I was ashamed of not telling you and scared.”</p>
<p>“Why would you be scared?” Taeyong asked, confused about the younger’s answer. </p>
<p>“I have to kiss someone else”, Jaehyun softly explained, “and we never talked about something like that. And I was also mad, because you spend so much time with Baekhyun-sunbaenim so I wanted to sort of get back at you. Childish, I know and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Taeyong couldn’t help but chuckle. Seriously? That’s what Jaehyun’s problem was?</p>
<p>“You have nothing to worry about, Jae. I’m fine with you kissing someone else as long as it is for work. And speaking of Baekhyun-hyung, he and the others know about us, don’t be mad at me, please.” Taeyong sheepishly explained while looking at the sheets between them. </p>
<p>“They do?”, Jaehyun’s voice was still warm and he didn’t sound upset, just a bit surprised, “They were bound to find out sometime, huh?” HIs warm fingers lifted Taeyong’s chinup, making him look him in the eye. </p>
<p>“I’m not mad at you, baby. If you trust them and are comfortable with them knowing, I’m fine with it.” Jaehyun smiled softly at Taeyong, pulling the smaller into his arms and leaning back to lay on the bed, Taeyong cuddled against him. </p>
<p>“I do”, Taeyong said, while drawing circles on Jaehyun’s chest, “and they also want to meet you properly.” </p>
<p>“Fine with me”, Jaehyun chuckled, “but now kiss me, we barely see each other. “</p>
<p>A small smile made its way to Taeyong’s face before he softly pressed his lips against Jaehyuns, forgetting everything else for a few moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun meeting the older SuperM members was weird but nice. He was picking up Taeyong from practise (unnecessary, but let him be the sappy boyfriend sometimes), when they finally got to talk to him.</p>
<p>Sure, it was a bit awkward and Taeyong weirdly felt like he was introducing Jaehyun as his boyfriend to his parents again. But they got over it quickly, deciding Jaehyun was a good guy and Taeyong and him seemed to be happy together. </p>
<p>Only Baekhyun felt a bit weird, Jaehyun seemed a bit more distant towards him than to Jongin and Taemin and he was sure it wasn’t because he was the oldest. When he told Taeyong this on the next day, the younger laughed a little before explaining: “He’s a bit jealous I spend so much time with you.”</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous!”, Baekhyun exclaimed, “I’m gonna make Chanyeol pick me up the next time he’s coming, so he can see how baseless his jealousy is.” </p>
<p>And Baekhyun did exactly that. Chanyeol picked him up after that practise at the same time as Jaehyun came to pick up Taeyong and Baekhyun made sure to press a short kiss to Chanyeol’s lips before interlinking their hands and walking away, throwing a wink at Taeyong and a stunned Jaehyun beside him. </p>
<p>Jongin and Taemin chuckled at their Hyung’s antics, saying goodbye to Taeyong and Jaehyun, before leaving as well.</p>
<p>And everytime Taeyong blushed at text messages or showed up with a hickey, they all send him knowing smirks, joining Ten, Mark and Lucas in teasing Taeyong. And whenever he was looking a bit out of it, they made sure to cheer him up and share smiles the next time they saw Taeyong and Jaehyun together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I‘m honestly not proud of the ending.<br/>Feedback is very appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>